


Ravenous

by Shoehole



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, Hard vore, M/M, Rape, Smut, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoehole/pseuds/Shoehole
Summary: Kedamono liked to think of himself as better than just your average, uncivilized beast, but boy did Popee look tasty...
Relationships: Kedamono/Popee (Popee the Performer)
Kudos: 45





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you read my story I would just like to inform you that it gets a little bit icky further on in the story, please don’t read it if you aren’t comfortable with concepts such as rape and vore. With all that aside I hope you enjoy!

Kedamono hated it when Popee bled. Not because he didn’t want his friend to be in pain, but because it made him so damn hungry.

Kedamono knew he couldn’t eat his friend, that would be insane, besides he loved Popee. Maybe not in a romantic way, not exactly in a platonic way either... it was complicated. He loved Popee’s scent, Popee’s appearance, Popee’s ambitious outlook, it crossed his mind if he would also love his taste.

Popee often hurt Kedamono, he didn’t love that. The love that Kedamono held for Popee coexisted with a sense of a deep resentment, a resentment for the way Popee treated him.

The wolf liked to believe that Popee cared, after all it was hard caring about someone when they don’t care back. Popee’s violent outbursts often upset Kedamono, never enough to want to hurt Popee, Kedamono would never hurt Popee, he knew that. Despite all this, Kedamono loved Popee, for better or for worse.

Being a wolf was shameful, to Kedamono at least. He hid his face with a mask, shielding his unruliness. He took pride in appearing civil, blending in, his appetite however, was not as refined. Being a carnivorous beast came with its burdens, one being the lengths it takes to achieve a proper diet. Kedamono was not willing to take these certain lengths, it was just too vile. He didn’t know how he could even live with himself if he allowed himself to act so animalistic.

A good substitute for the raw flesh Kedamono craved was chicken. It had just enough nutritional value to keep him going, so long as he had enough of it. Still, it just couldn’t compete with what his body so desperately begged him for.

Kedamono suppressed these urges quite well, keeping himself well fed kept his instincts at bay. His instincts encouraged him to tear Popee limb for limb, Kedamono wouldn’t let this happen, he swore to himself he wouldn’t let this happen.

Popee was debatably Kedamono’s best friend, this was how Kedamono viewed them at least. When Popee wasn’t busy using him as a doormat he was actually surprisingly affectionate. Kedamono really didn’t think much of it.

_________________________________________________

Kedamono often had to remind Popee to stay out of his refrigerator, being located in the desert, it was hard to have food shipped in sooner than one to two months after ordering it. This made it harder for the wolf to make sure he didn’t run out of his supply of food, hence when Popee ate his food it really displeased him.

Kedamono did a good job of making sure neither of his fellow performers caught on to his true nature. Making it understandable for Popee to not realize why Kedamono got so agitated when he ate his food.

With Popee being a teenage boy he had a quite large appetite which often resulted in him not ordering as much food as he needed. He really saw no problem breaking into Kedamono’s stash, besides, he commonly got away with doing way worse. Taking food was really no biggie.

That was why Kedamono wasn’t surprised when he opened his freezer to see merely scraps remaining. Kedamono’s tail drooped between his legs, he knew he had been getting dangerously low but he had thought that he could’ve milked his supply for longer.

_______________________________________________

Over the course of the passing weeks Kedamono felt just body aching in complaint as malnutrition hit him. He found himself yearning for the taste of raw meat in his jaws, the thought occupying his mind increasingly so.

He had ordered more food but he anticipated that it would be another month or so from now that the shipment would come in. He could take it though, he knew he could make it through just fine, it’s not like this was the first time that this had happened.

Still he felt himself salivate whenever Popee would brush against him. It was aggravating to say the least.

Popee had been a real pain in the ass lately, thinking he was all that. It was really their own fault for letting Popee get away with everything. But it was getting increasingly worse, in general Popee got everything he wanted, but when he didn’t that’s when things turned sideways. So it was best for everybody to just let him do what he pleased.

However, there were some boundaries that Kedamono just could not cross, which is why Popee’s next request went so horribly wrong.

_______________________________________________

Kedamono glanced over at Popee, biting his thumb as he often did when he was deep in thought. It made Kedamono mildly nervous, whatever Popee was thinking, the wolf could almost guarantee that he wouldn’t like it.

Kedamono hadn’t even realized he was staring until Popee looked over and he met his gaze, Popee then motioned for Kedamono to come over.

There was a certain look in Popee’s eyes, it was on the verge of mischief, but not entirely, there was something else there.

Kedamono reluctantly came over, Popee met him with a large toothy grin.

“Keda I have an idea, I know you’ll like it just trust me” Popee’s voice was low but the smirk on his face hadn’t subsided.

Kedamono knew he had to proceed cautiously, he was sure that whatever Popee was thinking, he wouldn’t like it one bit.

Before Kedamono could reply Popee had taken him by the paw and began walking briskly towards a large striped tent. the lively bounce in in Popee’s steps gave Kedamono a bad feeling in his gut.

The lighting in the tent was dim, and the atmosphere within was hot and stuffy. Kedamono’s mask displayed a slightly disgruntled expression as he waited for Popee to present his ‘amazing’ idea.

“So... what were you thinking Popee?” Kedamono decided he would prompt Popee to present his idea rather than stay waiting in suspense.

“I’m getting older” Popee started, slightly stumbling over his words “And I’m not a kid anymore”

Kedamono’s attention was fixed on Popee, curious to find out where he was going with this.

“And I have decided that I want to have sex with you” Popee finished, his voice in this last statement was both bold and blunt, accompanied with a smile.

“What no?” Kedamono’s voice was hushed, he was taken aback to say the least.

“Well why not?” Popee looked slightly offended, his brows furrowed.

“Well we can’t! That’s just-“ Kedamono took a second to think “That’s just too wrong Popee” Kedamono just couldn’t bring himself to cross this line. He didn’t care how upset saying no would make Popee, it was just too gross.

“But Keda!” Popee frowned, his voice pouty. “I’m a man now and I think it’s time that I did this” Popee stomped his foot down as he spoke.

Kedamono rolled his eyes underneath his mask, he was feeling weak enough as things were, he really wasn’t up for dealing with Popee’s shenanigans.

“No Popee, the answer is no” Kedamono sighed, “I’m gonna head to bed now it’s getting late, goodnight” Kedamono’s voice was stiff, still clearly uncomfortable.

“Fine” Popee huffed, crossing his arms as he watched Kedamono begin to head out of the tent.

Kedamono shook his head as he walked to his tent for the night, what kind of idea was that? Kedamono and Popee were close but Kedamono had never thought of him like that. He really hoped that that had been the end of that conversation. Popee was often really persistent when it came to things he wanted.

__________________________________________________

Kedamono’s snores echoed through the thick plastic of the tent as slipped into a deep slumber, only to be awakened by Popee clumsily unzipping the flap to his tent. Kedamono blinked the sleep from his eyes as he observed Popee’s lithe silhouette approaching him.

Kedamono was still too dozy to lift his head to question what Popee was doing. His body felt weak and drained, he just wanted to sleep dammit.

“Popee?” Kedamono slurred drowsily.

Popee stopped in his tracks upon realizing that he had woken the purple wolf.

“Shhh” Popee cupped his gloved hand over Kedamono’s muzzle.

“Just trust me Keda alright?” Popee’s voice was uncharacteristically soft-spoken.

Kedamono lifted his head slightly as he became more alert.

“Popee what are you doing? Go back to sleep”

“Ju-Just calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you” Popee seemed to be growing more frustrated. He slipped his hand underneath Kedamono’s blanket, running his hand down Kedamono’s chest and letting it rest on his soft stomach.

Kedamono flinched at Popee’s touch, shoving his hands off of him. His chest was heaving now, he really hoped Popee didn’t have a bad idea.

Popee narrowed his eyes at Kedamono’s sudden reaction before hopping up onto Kedamono’s cot, almost sitting on his lap. Before Kedamono had time to react, Popee slipped a knife out from behind his back, gripping it tightly in his hand.

Kedamono’s eyes widened beneath his mask as he looked up at Popee.

Popee slipped his hand under the blankets once again, this time he didn’t stop at Kedamono’s stomach, his hand slid underneath his shorts and Kedamono whimpered quietly.

Popee drew the knife in his other hand to Kedamono’s throat, warning him to keep quiet.

The bunny suited performer ran his finger down Kedamono’s coarse fur all the way down to his groin before firmly gripping his Penis.

“S-stop” Kedamono whined, his voice catching in his throat.

Popee withdrew his hand from the wolf’s pants and Kedamono almost felt relieved before he realized that Popee has begun unbuttoning his striped suit. Popee tossed the suit to the sandy ground, he was now buck naked aside from his pink bunny hood.

Kedamono looked the boy up and down, he looked so delicate, so innocent, and just so delectable. Kedamono had never seen the performer without his traditional outfit on. He was a boy, a human boy! This couldn’t be happening.

Even with these thoughts nagging at his mind he still felt his dick grow painfully hard with arousal. His cheeks grew bright red with embarrassment, how could he be allowing this to happen?

Popee tossed the blanket to the ground before he to began cautiously undo Kedamono’s shorts. As Popee began to gingerly tug his shorts down Kedamono made a weak attempt to pull away, Popee gave him a cold stare before straddling him.

Popee was surprised that this wasn’t what Kedamono wanted, nonetheless that wouldn’t stop him from getting what he wanted.

Popee grasped Kedamono’s erect penis before inching it into his asshole, hissing ever so slightly in pain.

Kedamono gasped and closed his eyes shut as he felt his parts slip slowly into the boys hole. Popee really had no clue what he was doing, his fellow performer was clearly in pain due to the lack of lubricant. It wasn’t long before his full length was inside of Popee.

Popee gritted his teeth, this didn’t feel as good as he was expecting, maybe he should stop.

Kedamono inhaled deeply, the stench of blood rang sharp in the air, his mouth watered as the scent flooded his nose. The drip of blood oozing from Popee’s asshole was mesmerizing.

Popee found that it felt nice when he rocked back and forth on Kedamono, thrusting the wolf’s dick in and out of him.

Kedamono tried to block out the pleasure, wincing his eyes shut on every thrust.

Popee began to let out a few soft moans, finally getting the hang of it. He noticed his own cock grew hard at the immense pleasure. The pain had now subsided, replaced with a euphoric sensation within him.

Adrenaline pumped through Kedamono, he had to get out of here, had to escape. The scent of blood combined with the inevitable pleasure was overwhelming. He was afraid what would happen if he stayed. Still, Popee held him down tight, knife clutched tight as ever in his palms.

Popee began thrusting quicker and more violently, his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were shut tight as he let the feeling pulse through him.

Kedamono struggled to hold in moans as he came closer to finishing, he couldn’t let Popee know how much his body was enjoying this.

All of a sudden a wave of pleasure coursed through Popee’s entire body, he let out a muffled cry and arched his back, it felt almost electric. His hand unfurled around the knife, letting it clatter to the ground as Popee relished in the feeling. Thick white seed spilled from him as he panted, this... this was worth it.

Kedamono saw his chance and took it, with Popee no longer wielding a weapon he knew he could easily overpower him.

The wolf sat up, shoving Popee off of him, his dick sliding out with ease due to the excessive amount of pre cum. Popee, suddenly more alert yelped in surprise.

“You ruined it!” Popee snapped. “That was incredible and you ruined it!” Popee clearly wasn’t very pleased as he shakily got to his feet, knife now in hand.

Kedamono attempted to get out of bed and make a run for it, as he often did when he had struck Popee’s temper. However, Popee had picked up the knife and held it gently to Kedamono’s throat.

“Get back in bed, I know you’ll enjoy it I swear” Popee had intended to sound commanding but his voice just came off as whiny.

Kedamono was fed up, he was weak, hungry, and humiliated, he wasn’t going through this again.

He tackled Popee to the ground, catching him off guard. Popee flailed the knife desperately, hoping to catch the sharp edge on Kedamono’s flesh, just to get him to cooperate.

The wolf yelped as the knife sunk deeply into the flesh on his arm, he kept holding Popee down, a snarl hung on his mask.

Kedamono knew he should just run, get out of there and forget it ever happened, but something was keeping him from doing so.

He noticed that Popee’s eyes had grown wide in fear as thick saliva streamed from Kedamono’s lips and pooled on his bare skin.

Popee’s heart thumped against his rib cage, he had never seen his friend look quite so unruly.

“Kedamono it’s... it’s fine I’m just gonna go to bed, just get off me” Popee whispered, pleaded even. But Kedamono didn’t move a muscle, he was frozen in place.

Blood seeped from Popee’s fragile shoulders as Kedamono’s claws penetrated his skin. The scent seemed to fill the tent, fog up his brain. He panted heavily, he needed to gain control of himself.

Kedamono lowered his face to meet Popee’s, he could almost smell the fear as tears pooled in his eyes. His whole body was urging him to open his large muzzle and rip his teeth through the boys frail neck.

He couldn’t do it he couldn’t do it, Kedamono shook his head. But that wasn’t true, he shouldn’t do it, but he could do it, and so he did. Popee’s screech pierced the once silent night as Kedamono ripped off his mask and sunk his canines into his friends neck, all in one move.

He had finally done it, and pure satisfaction that came with tasting the boys metallic blood was nothing short of orgasmic. He ripped though tendon and flesh, blood matting his fur and dribbling down his chin. Flesh flooded through his gullet as he ripped and tore through skin, swallowed, and then repeated.

It felt like he hadn’t eaten in decades, he didn’t care about his dignity, he didn’t care about his friends, right now all he cared about was filling his stomach.

Popee was long gone, there was no doubt about it, there was no reason the Kedamono should feel guilty as he continued to harvest his flesh to fulfill his needs.

The tender flesh of his fellow performer was incredible as it flooded his mouth. Kedamono huffed greedily as he continued to shovel flesh into his face at an increasingly rapid pace. He could barely feel himself growing full as he was completely overtaken in raw gluttony.

This was the day, this was bound to happen eventually, and it did, as much as Kedamono had been refusing to accept that he would eventually give in, it still happened.

Despite being thin, Popee still was quite the meal. Kedamono’s stomach ached in pain as it swelled, and Popee was only half gone.

Kedamono almost felt dizzy as the scent and taste of blood flooded his nose and maw. His paws glistened with the crimson liquid as he knelt over the half eaten corpse.

He stopped to catch his breath, panting and drooling at the same time before continuing to guzzle down his meal.

There wasn’t much left of Popee when Kedamono was finished with him, just his bunny hood, bones and scraps of flesh and blood. The wolf’s stomach was distended an impressive amount, groaning in pain he got to his feet and picked up his mask. With a hiccup he began to waddle to his bed and sit down.

As he adjusted his mask back onto his face he came to his senses, holy shit he ate Popee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I honestly didn’t intend to make it that gross but I like how it turned out! I hope you enjoyed it, have a lovely day :)


End file.
